


a room where your warmth comes pouring in

by gwangmyungboy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwangmyungboy/pseuds/gwangmyungboy
Summary: taeil gets sick at the night before his exam.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	a room where your warmth comes pouring in

**Author's Note:**

> (english isn’t my native language so excuse any grammatical errors)

a month is a very short time.

  
  


when you have packed all day classes from monday to friday, and then block exams come looming over before you know it. taeil has tried his best keeping up with all the full _educationally-wise_ heavy lectures in the day and reviewing them at night. but it seems that it is never enough.

  
  


he still has a few lecture videos to go through while his exams are in a day. _not enough time_. 

  
  


so, he finds himself sitting on his room cool marble floor, glasses perched on top his nose _almost_ slipping down if it’s not for his right hand which so diligently pushes them up. he lets his door wide open to let some air pouring into his room. he should have sat himself down on the study desk across his room, but the summer temperature does not agree. it is so hot.

  
  


other than that, he feels so sick sitting on a chair with all the hours he has spent sitting in class.

  
  


this particular spot on the floor has been his impromptu nest since last night. pillows, blanket (mosquitos had a field day feeding on his exposed legs), his binders, notebooks, an opened folding table, his laptop on top of it, highlighters, and pens scattered around to form an arrangement which is enough for anyone to know _exam week_ only with one look.

  
  


taeil is now hunched over his small table, airpods are snug on his ears. he is currently lost listening to a heated discussion taeyong and doyoung has been having in the past five minutes in their group call.

  
  


_‘no, taeyong, hear me out. conservative management is maintained with one of the aims observing the maturation of infant’s lungs. other than that, the latent phase is approximately a day, which means within a day of the membrane rupture, labor can begin. so, this answer option doesn’t make sense.’_

  
  


_‘but did you read the algorithm,_ dongyoung _? it’s clearly stated there.’_

  
  


_‘how about you, yoonoh?’_

  
  


being asked out of sudden, yoonoh answers meekly, if he is caught off guard he doesn’t show it, his voice sounds almost apologetic, _‘honestly, i agree with taeyong. it’s safer to follow the algorithm, do.’_

  
  


_‘fine, i guess i will go through it again later.’_

  
  


_‘you should’_ the hint of smugness in taeyong’s voice is so clear over the call.

  
  


_‘yeah, i’m aware. shut up.’_

  
  


taeil lets out a small snort upon hearing doyoung’s answer. he then makes a move to pick up his pen and jots down a small note _reread management algorithm of premature rupture of membrane_ in the corner of paper.

  
  


their discussion carries on for the next two hours. when they bid their _see yous_ signifying the end of their group call, it is already 2 pm in the afternoon. taeil stretches out on where he is seated on the floor and lets out a small groan. he then turns his head and a sight of his bed to his right comes into his view. a short nap won’t hurt.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


taeil manages to get two hours of nap with the first thirty minutes spent shuffling around to find the right position and after that he lost in a dreamless slumber. it was an okay nap in taeil’s opinion, but he feels weird after he woke up and took a bath.

  
  


he is currently seated on the sofa in his living room granting himself a luxury of a small break before going back to his study. after five minutes of mindlessly scrolling down twitter, he decides he is feeling rather unwell. his head feels kind of dizzy and he feels like the temperature drops lower as the time ticks away. he pulls up the compose tweet button.

  
  


_the nap was probably a bad idea lmao i feel kinda sick_

  
  


not even a minute later he gets a notification, it’s a reply from yuta.

  
  


_get well soon bae <3 _

  
  


an amused smile made a way onto taeil’s face, he immediately typed down a thank you completed with a slew of smile and heart emojis. after making sure his reply gets sent, he locks his phone and casts it aside. taeil watches as his phone lands too close to the edge of the sofa but makes no move to shift it to a safer position. his yellowing phone case staring wordlessly back at him.

  
  


he turns his head away and he finds his reflection in the black screen of wide tv in front of him staring back at him. his reflection’s slim frame adorned in his washed out tee and his favorite black short pants. it is kind of blurry, but if he looks hard enough he thinks he could see his slowly blackening eye bags. exam week is never a walk in the park. 

  
  


but maybe he could use some late night stroll to the park with youngho as a break.

  
  


after what feels like wasting ten minutes by sitting and doing nothing, taeil finally gathers all wills within him to get up from his comfortable spot. the sun is long gone nowhere to be seen through the large window in his living room of the eleventh floor apartment. he steers himself to the direction of his room, finally picking up a hoodie in an attempt to warm up his body and changing out of his short pants into his favorite sweatpants. a present for his twenty-two birthday from youngho.

  
  


he stretches out noisily not unlike norangi, their cat. _i’m just gonna get a glass of water and then start studying again_ , he simply thinks to himself. 

  
  


but his small trip to the kitchen gets stopped. he was about to walk past a tall figure standing by the kitchen door, which is actually kind of blocking his path, when there is a gentle tug on his upper arm. he doesn’t have enough time to process before he finds the tip of his nose planted on a jutted collarbone. the small bump is enough to draw a little grunt out of him. taeil steps back a little to look up petulantly at the culprit. 

  
  


it is youngho, who grins down apologetically at him, perfectly aware of what caused taeil to glare at him.

  
  


youngho makes a move to hold both of taeil’s cheeks. he then gently brings taeil's face closer to him before pressing a long kiss onto the tender skin between his eyebrows, wanting to appease the tiny fire inside the smaller's head.

  
  


taeil sighs softly upon the feeling of cold lips being pressed onto his warm forehead. youngho must have had a glass of cold water. it soothes the dizziness which is currently brewing behind his eyes for a bit. he makes a move to circle his arms around youngho's neck. taeil doesn't have it in him to stay mad for so long. he opts to lean his body heavily on youngho as a retaliation instead.

  
  


youngho lets out an alarmed hum before gingerly pushes taeil back to search for the smaller's eyes. 

  
  


"you are warm, are you alright?"

  
  


instead of answering, taeil hides his face onto the crook of youngho's neck, a bit displeased that the cure for his dizziness got cut short.

  
  


not unfamiliar with taeil's little antics, youngho softly chuckles, though a hint of worry can be heard in it. "taeil?" he tries again.

  
  


"nothing a tablet of paracetamol can't fix." is what mumbled onto his collarbone as an answer.

  
  


youngho allows taeil to douse himself in the comfortable warm which radiates from his body heat. he even gathers the lithe frame of the elder closer to him. his hand tenderly moving up and down the curve of taeil's spine in a calming manner. 

  
  


"did you sit on the floor all day long again today?" youngho guesses in his soft voice.

  
  


taeil only grumbles a little as his answer, reluctant to admit. youngho is right.

  
  


the taller lets out a small exasperated sigh, this habit of taeil is hard to fix. he honestly has lost count of how many times he reminds the elder to at least roll out the carpet. youngho shakes his head a little and a fond smile makes its way to his lips. not wanting to disturb taeil who is still silently holding onto him with his eyes closed, youngho carefully steers both of them to the direction of the kitchen. 

  
  


youngho has no idea how he manages to get a glass of water with the way taeil's frame is stubbornly wrapped around him. but he does and he is now trying to nudge taeil asking him to release his hold on him. youngho hands taeil the glass which the latter gratefully accepts.

  
  


"thank you." taeil says softly, feeling unexpectedly a little drowsy after bathing in youngho’s warmth. he hands back the glass to the taller. youngho places a small kiss to the top of his head.

  
  


while rummaging through the kitchen cabinets in search for the box they keep the medicines in, youngho suggests, “you should get some rest after this.”

  
  


taeil moves to lean his weight on the counter behind him, “it’s okay, i already took some nap this afternoon. i still have some notes to go through for the exam tomorrow.” he says as he watches youngho finally scores the box from the back of the third cabinet. with a swift move, the taller obtains a tablet of paracetamol and another glass of water in either of his hands.

  
  


“but you are sick.” youngho deadpans. 

  
  


“i’m fine, youngho. it’s not a big matter.” taeil smiles reassuringly but the way his eyes shine weakly defies his words. 

  
  


“at least let me help?” 

  
  


norangi chooses that moment to come padding into the kitchen. the small orange munchkin goes straight to its bowl of treats taeil has placed in some corner a few hours prior, unbothered by the humans standing in the middle of the room.

  
  


“please?” taeil hears youngho bargaining him again. 

  
  


he looks up only to find a pair of eyes which very much resemble the one whose owner busy munching on its treat in the corner. “read me my notes.” he finally agrees.

  
  


youngho brights up, “with pleasure.” there is a goofy grin spread across his face. taeil loves this man.

  
  


“we also have to go over my flashcards. ah, and reread the management algorithm of premature rupture of membrane.” 

  
  


“roger that.”

  
  


taeil snorts.

  
  


youngho’s grin widens, “i’m practically a medical student too with how many times i read your notes for you.” he confidently adds.

  
  


taeil fakes a huff, “if i fall asleep on you again like the last time and fail the exam, you are the one who will retake the exam for me too.”

  
  


“that’s impossible!” the taller playfully banters with an exaggerated gasp. “the moon taeil i know never fails his exam even though he slept for a whole day the day before. he is like the smartest person i have ever had the pleasure of meeting.”

  
  


taeil truly can’t believe that he is in love with this man.

  
  


a gentle smile forms on youngho's lips as the playful act fades away, there is a soft glint in his eyes under the kitchen light, “okay but for real, you will do fine, baby. you have always been working so hard, i see you.” he utters genuinely.

  
  


taeil now remembers why he fell in love with this man.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


two bowls of warm egg drop soup, a tablet of paracetamol, and another glass of water later, taeil finds himself safely nestled under youngho’s arm. they are surrounded by the blankets which taeil insisted have to wrap both of them evenly despite youngho’s protest about the summer night warm temperature. norangi jumps in to join them after discovering its humans huddled up together in the sofa. it curls up near to taeil’s right side and his hand automatically finds its own way to stroke the small creature’s head. at the first two hours, taeil is actively responding when they go over his flashcards, even gladly sharing his knowledge with youngho at some point. but eventually the side effect of the meds he has taken creeps up on him. 

  
  


youngho’s soft voice reciting his notes and the low noises from the tv lull him to sleep.

  
  
  
  


(taeil doesn’t get to reread the management algorithm of premature rupture of membrane until the exam starts the next day.)

  
  
  


(he passes with an excellent mark.)

**Author's Note:**

> *heyyy, another self-indulgent medical au (medical student au to be specific) from yours truly lmao 
> 
> *johnny and taeil: (stand beside each other)  
> me:  
> me: forehead kissies height!!!!!!!!!
> 
> *i just wanted to post something on this date, heh so i'm sorry if it's kind of meh..
> 
> thankyou for reading, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!!<3


End file.
